Finding my place
by TheGuardianOfSentari
Summary: Deep in the Woad of Serpentines in the heart of Valoran, Sen has been developing his powers in secret with his father as supervision. All has gone well,up till now. (T for language, violence, also may change to M later for future sexual content. One more thing Sen is not a typo of Shen, but is a character I created with the full name of Senentari)


Finding my Place.

_Author's note: The way the league works in this story is that the summoners do not have complete control over the champions but do in fact help the champions in any way they can to achieve victory such as summoner spells, 3__rd__ eye vision and other things. Also, this is the first story I have ever written so constructive feedback is wanted! Please leave a review saying if you are interested. If enough people are, I will continue to write it! Also the M is for later sexual content, language, and violence._

In the frigid evergreen forest known as the Woad of the Serpentines to the east of the Serpentine river marsh delta and north of Demacia, Senentari, better known as Sen, was circling fist sized rocks around a pile of tightly packed dirt to make a fire pit. I sighed "Another day another kill" I glanced over at the kill I had made earlier. A plump rabbit, about the size of your average water jug maybe; it had a large icicle going through one side of its head and out the other. That was the basis of my power after all, manipulating ice and fire. I walked over to the rabbit and pulled out the large icicle, blood followed in response. I pulled out my Freljordian ice knife that my father had given me when I was just 12 to defend myself. I looked at my reflection in the blue steel blade. I was not that bad looking for a 16 year old village boy. Long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular, toned face; I could easily be mistaken for a Demacian. Me and my family live in a small city/village north of Demacia and the Serpentine swamp river delta that flows into the marshes of Kaladoun. The village was called Hyotia after a great wolf spirit. Apparently the story of our town was that before we even came to Valoran, our people had lived on a large Island in the conqueror's sea now better known as the mysterious shadow isles. Before the island was evil and corrupt it was an island full of animals and lush forests, but then a great evil fell upon the land and my people had been forced to leave. My people came to the continent of Valoran and were at sea for many days and had set shore on the west beaches. It was rumored that a great wolf had led them to the serpentine river that had proved to have perfect land for farming and woods for hunting. My people had thanked the great wolf and it had taken its leave after telling the people its name, Hyotia, thus the name stuck to the Town. However few know the actual truth and I am one of them. A Demacian merchant girl had been peddling when she came across a large group of people wandering. This girl's name was Hyotia and the leader of the group had asked if there was a place maybe good around to settle. She pointed west in the direction of a river. She said "Miles that way lies the Woad of Serpentines a forest out of the territories of Demacia and Noxus's Rule" and so the people went. I doubt they had anywhere else to go.

I walked over to my small camp under a large pine where my Father was sleeping. He was resting in his dear-skin sleeping bag because it was still early in the morning. His Freljordian bow was resting against a tree. A fine piece of craftsmanship it was carved from the core of a strong northern oak. My father was a blacksmith but sometimes traveled as a merchant that dealt mostly in furs. They are high in demand in the cold Freljord winter so he always takes a cart up there every fall to sell wolf furs to the people that live up there. That's just one of the many ways he makes money. An antique arms dealer always buys furs from my father yearly so he had given us some gifts for our years of service to his family. He gave us the bow and the knife. "Hey, still sleeping?" I asked "No just savoring the last few moments of rest" he said with his eyes still closed. I smiled "Come on, up ya go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him up and he wiped the sleep from his eyes. I gestured to the rabbit, "Breakfast" "Nice catch, clean too." "I think I'm perfecting the long distance ice knife." He embraced me and I patted his back. "You know your mother always thought you were cursed with your abilities, I always thought it was a blessing." "From whom?", "I don't know, maybe Hyotia the wolf?" I laughed. "You don't believe in that wolf shit, do you?" "Nah, just messing." I started cursing around my parents when I was around 15; they always thought it meant I trusted them, well. Whatever works, works I guess.

"Well let's get that rabbit skinned shall we?" "How many pelts is that now?" "200 rabbit furs, 70 wolf pelts, 50 fox leathers, and 30 deer hides." I whistled. "Better than in the last 3 years" "You're only getting better." "And this is just hobby money?" "Well yeah, I guess. I mean we don't have to help with your mother's job as a summoner." "Speaking of that, how is she doing?" "She's doing great; Kara is in the top 10 of the chosen Demacian factioned summoners." "Wow, recently?" "Yeah, she's gotten quite the pay raise in gold. Few more months we could be living fancy in a Demacian summer home. Sometimes I worry though, she's grown close friends with all the Demacian champions and they are all so much better looking than me and muscular…" "Seriously dad? Mom is not going to cheat on you." He stared at me for a second. "Yeah you're right Kara would never do something like that." He blinked rapidly and looked away. "Speaking of women who's your crush?" He punched my arm. "Hey! Screw off" "I had a crush on a girl when I was your age so why shouldn't you?" my face flushed with color. "Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." Honestly I would date a lot of the female champions given the chance. "O come on. Not gonna tell your old man anything huh?" "Sure I'll tell you I'm getting 50% of the gold from those furs." "I suppose, I mean you did catch over half of them with good old Zenchoran." I laughed. "If I ever get that bow I'm renaming it." "To what I might ask?" "Anything but that mouthful of a Zenchoran, why did that name stick anyway?" "Dunno, I asked John what I should name it, he said Zenchoran, soooo. I did." I picked up the rabbit and bound it to the tree by the legs. "Won't be fresh for long." "I'll start packing up, you start skinning and getting the fire going." "Mmk" I reached into my dear hide knapsack and pulled out a whetstone and swiped my blade about 6 times with it. I made two small incisions on near the top of the legs and peeled the pelt and the outer skin off about halfway then cut off the head from the top and peeled the skin the rest of the way and tossed the fur onto my knapsack. It was not a polka-dotted run away from home knapsack. Was just a leather bag called a knapsack. To finish the skinning I cut an incision along the upper stomach and cut all the way down to the pelvis bone and poured all the guts and insides onto the ground. I cleaned my knife with some cloth and went over to start the fire,

The smell of the rabbit had my mouth overflowing with saliva, especially with the spices my father added. I stared into the mini inferno that was contained by small boulders and reached my hand over it. No pain, just warmth, "Fire manipulation" my father started "The only champions in the league capable of such power are Annie, Brand, Leona and Kennen." "Leona and Kennen?" "Leona harnesses the power of the sun and lightning is a form of heat." "Makes sense I guess." "Victor and Lux however would incinerate you with a form of focused beam light energy. However with Ice manipulation, Ashe, Nunu, Lissandra, Trundle, and Sejuani would have a decreased effect. If you ever did end up joining the League. All these champions would be at a disadvantage to you." He grabbed a tin plate out of his bag and so did I. I grabbed a my knife and pulled the stake off the fire and cut the chicken by half strait down the middle then picked up half the chicken and handed it to him. I handed him a fork. "Dig in" I took my first bite and the juices from the meat flooded into my mouth. "Just a thought though, not like I'm actually telling you to join."

I took mine and my father's plate and washed them with a cloth and a puddle nearby and stuck them into their respective bags, same with the forks. "Let's start our way on back toward the Town then." I pulled out both our horse whistles and blew one after the other. "Sagitta!" I yelled as I heard her galloping through the undergrowth. My mother had given Sagitta to me when I was younger I named her after the Latin word for arrow. She is a Black mustang with a white diamond shaped spot on her muzzle. I pet her muzzle and brushed her mane with my hand. She was a well-trained horse at that. Sagitta padded the ground with her hoof exited as to what was coming next. I reached back to my back and produced a shiny red apple from my bag and held it out to her. She whinnied and took her apple gratefully.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down charlotte" I said as my father's horse came through the forest upset. My father ran up to her concerned just as Sagitta started pawing at the dirt furiously. Her ears were pricked forward and her eyes were wide with whites, which could only mean one thing as a horse. Fear. "Let's go!" I yelled to my father urgently. So much for setting that snare with the rabbit guts. I hopped up onto her and put my bag into the saddle bag, my father hopped onto his horse and did the same then I rocketed towards the field they were grazing at. My father was hoof and hoof with me I patted the right side of Sagitta's neck telling her to go faster. We were at a full-fledged gallop as we opened up from the tree line into the field about 30 more meters and I patted the top of Sagitta's horse to tell her to stop. "Stop!" I yelled to my father and he did the same. I hopped off Sagitta and ran over to Charlotte and got the bow and quiver full of arrows out of the saddle side-bag, then slung the quiver over my shoulders. I then grabbed an arrow between my middle and pointer finger, strung it, then pulled to full draw in the direction we came. The pines were shifting as whatever was chasing us neared, the forest was incredibly dense and I could not make out whatever was moving through the forest. Three heavily armed horses and one brilliantly colored, mainly blue eagle in the front. I then took better notice of the rider's colors. One horse was brilliantly colored in gold and blue and the rider was covered in extremely thick gold and blue armor, the rest were of the same color scheme but less flashy. Demacians, I had the bow undrawn but kept the arrow strung at my side. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as the riders neared. Ready to jump out of the way if the large man on the Gold horse was to draw that long sword on his back. The horse came within 10 meters then the two behind it began to circle to the sides. Sweat poured down my face as I was ready to torch any one of these Demacians if they were a threat.

The man stopped about 10 feet in front of me and pulled his long sword off his back and hopped off his horse. My father came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Stand down son" he said and approached the man. He said it in such a tone that I had no choice to reply. He looked at the mystery rider and said "Garen Crownsguard, what in the hell are you doing here in the Woad?" "Garen Crownsgaurd? The Demacian general?" I asked bewildered. My father nodded in confirmation. "The very same" The hell is he doing here? Is he not a champion in the league? Does he not have duties elsewhere? "I have come for Senentari." He pointed a gauntlet covered finger at me.


End file.
